


Best of Both Worlds

by RegalRayne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRayne/pseuds/RegalRayne
Summary: Madeleine “Maddie” Grace, an up-and-coming pop star, has everything she ever needs. Numerous #1 hits, platinum-selling album, world tour, sold-out concerts, having her name on almost every music chart. Maddie Grace is loved by many. She is every tween-teenage girls aspire to be.Things took a 360 turn as soon as she waves the crowd goodbye, get off the stage, turn her microphone off, and stash away her wig.Maddie Grace is just an onstage persona that is adapted by an ordinary, free young woman named Regina Mills. Just like every woman her age, Regina is still trying to find her purpose in life, discovering who she is, and maybe, just maybe, finding a love story of her own.Will Regina Mills have the best of both worlds?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Meet & Greet

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is basically a Hannah Montana inspired AU. Please be patient because I’m still testing the water, and I made this in a heat of passion. This isn’t betaed (because I don’t have a beta reader :'( ) so all the mistakes are mine to blame. Although I took some liberties on the characters, I own nothing but the idea. More characters are probably going to be added and the ratings may change along the way... who knows? Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this first chapter as much as I do. Cheers!

“Robin, come on!”

He exhaled heavily in frustration. When Robin called to let his mother know he would come over for the weekend, he didn’t sign up for chaperoning his stepsister to a concert. A concert he so dreaded to attend. His sister stormed into his room with arms folded. She looks quite ridiculous in her “Mad for Maddie” tee, though.

“Can you be a little faster?” Judging by her tone, she is irritated.

“We’re not supposed to leave for another 15 minutes, Belle.”

She whines, staring at Robin with her puppy eyes. “But this is Madeleine Grace, Robin! _Ma-de-leine Graaceee_! I want to be in the front row. Come on. You promised Mum you’ll take me there.”

Did she have to go with the Mum card? They both know Robin loves their mother oh so dearly. “Maddie Grace isn’t my thing, but I love you so much. I am practically giving my evening up for you. My friends laughed at me because I said I couldn’t join them because I _have_ to see Maddie Grace.”

Belle crashed into her brother and gave him the tightest hug, sheepishly apologizing. She knows deep down he would do anything to make her happy, so chaperoning a twelve years old to a Maddie Grace’s concert was nothing.

“Alright. Let me grab my shoes, and we’re leaving in 10. You owe me for this.”

“YES! Thank you, Robin!!! I’ll do the dishes, laundry, and take the rubbish weekend long, I promise!” She stormed out and slammed the door hard. Robin couldn’t help but laugh. Stuck in a stadium filled with teenage girls, it is.

* * *

She got stuck in the sea of people, _literally_ stuck.

“I told you not to make a stop at that McDonald’s, Christina!” The brunette woman groaned in desperation to the blonde on her side. It is always a bad thing if the brunette calls her by her name.

“I need my McFlurry, okay?” The blonde stated in her defense. “Can you call your bodyguards?”

“Well, thanks to your _McFlurry,_ we’re stuck. And no. We can’t call them because that will raise suspicions.”

“I’m sorry, Gina.” She confessed. “What are we going to do now?”

“Duh? You’re lucky you’re my best friend, or else.” She dragged her friend further, pushing through the crowd. “We’re just going to get through this and meet my Dad by the back entrance. He’s already waiting.”

It took them almost a whole fifteen minutes to free themselves from the crowds. Both women jog a little while the brunette keeps muttering, _my dad’s gonna kill me_. Christina jokes about this was a good idea, consider it as a breathing exercise, which she answered with a snort. Colors drained from the brunette’s face as she saw her old man leaning against the wall, hands crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

“Regina.” He said plainly, but it cut right to her heart. “You’re late.”

“I know, Daddy. I’m so sorry,” she eyed the blonde who’s now hiding behind her, smiling sheepishly to her dad. “Blame Tink and her _ridiculous_ _McFlurry_ for that.”

He shot a death glare towards the woman as the suspected woman just grinned awkwardly and mouthed _sorry, Henry_ in response. Henry wasted no time and ushered them hurriedly inside. Cru—her makeup artist—is ready to paint her face, turning an ordinary girl into a famous pop star. On the other side, Regina’s hairstylist, Graham, is already working on her hair, securing the long tresses into place and put on her wig cap. She left her capped hair unattended, working to smoothing out her wig. Cru is working on her eyes, putting on glittery eye makeup to complement her wardrobe for tonight’s first act. Ruby had picked out a silver full-rhinestones backless jumpsuit with matching heeled boots for her first act.

“45 minutes!” Henry shouted. Everyone grunted in distress as Tink pulled herself further into the corner. Sipping on her water, Regina calmly tended her best friend.

“It’s okay, Tink. We’re not blaming you. Don’t worry. My team is the best out here.”

Graham chuckled. “We’re used to working under pressure, so no biggies, sweetie.”

Pointing her blending brush on the blushing woman, Cru added, “Next time, you better treat the whole crew with that sugary ass sundae.”

The whole room burst into laughter.

Her team worked in sync to prep Regina for the night. This is her last world tour concert. She and her crew decided to close it in her hometown, Los Angeles. She had been longing for this day to happen for months on end. As much as she loves her fans, doing shows almost every day for a whole year is exhausting. She needed time to decompress, to have fun, spending the days as the ordinary 23-year-old woman should be. Her musing was distracted as Graham put the blonde beach wave wig on. Running her hand through the wig, she makes sure it stays in place. Regina stared at her reflection in the mirror.

“10 minutes!” Henry reminded.

She took a deep breath. Although performing in front of thousands of people had become Regina’s daily routine, getting on the stage is still a nerve-racking situation for her. She never wants to disappoint her fans. That is why she always had this stage fright every time. She could hear faintly as the whole Staples Center chanting for her name—her stage name—demanding for her to get on stage soon. Tink gave a gentle squeeze on her shoulders. With a comforting smile, she handed Regina the final piece of her transformation. As she put on her green-colored contacts, Regina felt her confidence rising to the roof.

“Okay, Maddie Grace. Good luck, and don’t screw up!”

Tink pushed her out of the room, and Henry quickly escorted her to the stage entrance. Regina gave her dad a quick hug before she hopped on to the stage. Just as the stage rises into the air, she whispered to herself: _See you in five hours, Regina Mills_.

All lights were fixated on her, the crowds going more and more erratic as Madeleine Grace rise onto the stage. She held her V sign up in the air, shouting to the microphone in her left hand.

“Good evening, Staples Center! Maddiekins, are you ready?!”

* * *

He loves his sister, but there are times when he wished Belle would stay calm just for a second. She just got luckily picked to have a free meet and greet with the one and only Maddie Grace with other lucky fans. Robin understands how exciting that must be, so he won’t judge. He just wished not to be surrounded by squealing teenagers, that’s all.

“Promise me you’ll take a good picture of us, okay? This is so important for me, Robin. I can't believe I’m meeting her! I am going to touch Maddie Grace!!!! Oh. My. God. Can you believe it? Me, hugging Maddie Grace?” Belle had been fixing her hair nonstop, had reapplied her Baby Lips Color lip balm at least three times.

“You owe me that house chores.” Robin reminded. Honestly, he doesn’t hate Maddie Grace. He just… He can’t understand why everyone is hyping her up. Sure, she’s a talented singer. He admits that. But to him, Maddie Grace is just another pop star. What’s so great about this pop star?

When the awaited pop star came in, it felt like the air was sucked off the room (at least for these girls). Everyone starts to squeal, scream, _Good Lord, please stop all these raptor noises_.

“Hello, hello hello! Did everyone have a great time?” She greeted. She sounded sickly sweet. Isn’t she too old for this? All answered in a cheerful unison _yes_ , which made Maddie Grace blushed and giggled. Her ushers then lined them up for their sessions. Belle got placed lastly on the line. _Great, another 30 minutes in a place filled with screeching raptors_ , Robin complained under his breath. Anything for little sister, right?

Robin took his time to judge the pop star Belle adores so much while they were in the line. She is a nice person. Definitely nice. Not the kind of nice you got from other celebrities. She is genuine. Robin is a good judge for characters. He knows he isn’t biased because her sister often talks highly of this woman. And how old is she? She’s around his age, isn’t she? 23, if he isn’t mistaken. He slowly understands why Belle idolized this pop star.

When it’s finally their turn, Maddie was the first one to greet them.

“Hi, what’s your name, sweetheart?” Her sweet smile turns his sister into jelly.

“B-Belle…” She reached out for Maddie’s hand, trembling. Robin, on the other hand, was about to laugh over Belle’s silly antics.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Belle nodded excitedly and told her this is her first concert. She is glad that Maddie Grace’s is her first. “Did you come here alone?”

Belle vigorously shook her head. “I came with my brother.” She pulled away, dragging Robin to the scene. “This is my brother, Robin.”

She reached her hand out. “Hi, I’m Madeleine.”

Her smile is genuine. Now Robin’s sure Maddie Grace is a good person. He reciprocated her kindness, “Robin. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Robin.”

Belle cut in; she’s not going to let her brother steal the moment of her life. She jumped to the middle, turning Maddie’s attention back to her. “Can I hug you?”

Maddie giggled, opening her arms wide. “Come here, Belle!”

Belle didn’t think twice. She comes into her embrace as Robin secretly took a picture of them.

“I love you so much, Maddie Grace! You have no idea how your songs saved me from my bad days. I always listen to your songs on a loop whenever I feel sad. I still can’t believe I can meet you in person!” She squealed. Times like this really remind Robin that Belle is just a girl.

“You’re a sweet girl, Belle. Thank you so much. I’m touched beyond words.” Her usher reminds them that their session is almost out; it’s time for their photo ops. “Would you like to join us, Robin?”

 _Did she just ask him?_ Robin politely said no, saying this is his sister’s time. It is not in his intention to “ruin” her night. The pop star understands, so she pressed no more. Belle hugged her once more, telling her how much Maddie means to her. Maddie left a peal of heartfelt laughter, telling Belle she’s such a sweet Maddiekins.

“We’ll meet again, okay, Belle?” Maddie pulled her into a quick embrace for the last time. Robin couldn’t hide his excitement for his little sister. Much to his surprise, Maddie Grace said goodbye to him too. “Have a great night, you two.”

Both siblings walked out of the arena tonight with a smile plastered on their faces. Belle out there feeling like a champion.

She gently elbowed her brother, “See? Isn’t Maddie Grace the sweetest, greatest, coolest, kindest, _aaamazing_ human being ever?”

Robin only chuckles. Much to his chagrin, this time, he has to agree with his sister. After all, Maddie Grace is not as bad as he thought she would be. Actually, she is not bad at all.


	2. The Rabbit Hole

There is no place like home. 

Right now, that doesn’t sound like a proverb to Regina. Nothing compares to her bedroom, not even the most expensive, most luxurious suite she ever slept on. God knows she hasn’t slept in this room for how long. Throwing herself to the mattress, she left the long, long sigh she’s been holding. It’s good to be home. 

“I forgot how much I hate this room.” Tink crashed into the bed, throwing the comforter over her tiny body. “People who like purple as their favorite color are the worst. I have never found a normal purple-loving person. They _have_ to make everything in their possession freaking purple! Look at you. Mauve wall, purple bed sheets, mauve couch, purple _this_ , purple _that_ , and even _fucking_ purple neon lights! Jeez, this will make a good headline. _Madeleine Grace is a purple junkie._ ” 

Regina playfully smacked her best friend with a cushion. “At least I’m not that girl who’s mad about Tinker Bell. Who still has a Tinker Bell themed bedroom, made a custom Tinkerbell comforter, and wore the greenest green dress ever to school when she was a sophomore. And that wasn’t even on Halloween. Oh, did I forget to mention that she wore her hair in a bun like the fairy does for a whole year?” 

“Shut up!” Tink returned the smack, and they both guffawed. “It’s good to have you back, Regina.” 

“You were there with me on my last leg, Tink.” She snorted. 

“Yeah, but mostly as Maddie. I miss my Gina and our sleepover.” Tink snuggled closer, closing the gap between them. 

“Well… I’m not going anywhere, not until next spring, so I think we can make it up.” 

Tink had this smug look on her face – and boy, does she ever like it. Something irritating was about to come. 

“Okay, so tell me, why were you such in a good mood earlier.” She wiggled her eyebrows, and Regina knew how nosy this woman could be. 

“I’m glad to be home!” She shot pretty quick. 

“I mean after the meet & greet. You were blushing, Regina. What happened?” 

Regina just shrug. No way she was blushing. Regina Mills never blushed. Her friend must’ve interpreted it the wrong way. 

“Oh, come on! I knew you since we were practically months old. I knew you inside out, so I am not buying that _I-have-no-idea-what-you’re-talking-about_ card.” 

Regina stands her ground. “What are you talking about? I don’t blush, Christina.” 

“Okay. You don’t blush, but you zoned out completely after the meet and greet. What happened?” 

“I’m tired.” She said in a doubtful tone, which makes Tink raised an eyebrow. 

“You are a terrible liar, Miss. Spill.” 

Why does she even befriend such a nosy human being? Regina just shrugged it off. It wasn’t something worth her time gossiping.

Tink snorted. “ _Nothing_ enough to make Regina Mills zoned out. Right, tell me about it.” 

“I met someone cute tonight,” Regina admitted. “But hey, it’s not like I’m going to meet him again anyway, so—” 

“Gosh, did you say _him_?!” Regina shot her a quizzical look and nodded as if she was telling her _what about it?_ “Regina!!! You just don’t call someone cute! Oh my God, details!” 

“Tink, what the hell? You’re creeping me out.” She flinched, sliding away from her best friend’s grasp. Tink is the one who never understands the concept of letting go. “Look, just give me details. I haven’t heard you talk about boys for so long, and this– this is a progress! So, spill! What’s his name?” 

She huffed, “No, I’m not in the mood to talk about boys. And like I said, it’s not like our path will cross again. I just found him cute, that’s all. Like when you buy coffee, then you find the barista is cute. It is something like that. Stop exaggerating, Tink.” 

“At least tell me what’s he like. Look, you have such a high standard, so this guy must be damn cute. I need to know Regina!” 

She huffed. Tink is stubborn. Therefore, she won’t bother to stop until she gets what she wants. “He’s tall. He seemed nice and was probably doing his sister a favor, I bet. Who does that these days? He got an accent, and he’s blonde. That’s all.” 

“No way! Blonde?” Tink’s eyes sparked up in excitement. Regina was afraid that they would fall off their sockets at any moment. “Blonde is never your type! Regina!” 

“So what, Tink? I just find him cute. That’s all. There has nothing to do with his hair color,” Regina chuckled. 

“Shit. I wish I were there. I am really curious about this lucky guy Regina Mills found cute.  He must be _that_ adorable because he caught my sassy best friend’s attention. Regina, you should let me into those meet and greet later. I might find a cute guy too! Imagine meeting someone cute at a concert. That sounds like how they did in movies, right?” 

She chose to let the blonde woman talks on her own. Regina pulled the comforter over her shoulder and threw another pillow on her head to muffle Tink's rambling. Right now, sleep is winning, and that is what matters. 

* * *

Tink had stayed for about a week. On those days, Regina had never felt that free since what feels like forever. They had been strolling around town, going on countless coffee dates, museum dates, shopping spree, and don’t forget the binge-watching sessions. Tink had given her more than two weeks to catch on some sleep, meditate, and all, so Regina will be well-rested. Well-rested Regina means a sunny-Regina. Her best friend is terribly cranky when she’s tired, and that’s no fun.

This weekend Tink had begged her to go out. She already booked them into a nightclub. She wants to get Regina “socializing” with people their age, unwind, and find the Regina Mills that had been _lost_. That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, so Regina agreed. 

“You look like a goddess, you know?” Tink said as she reapplied her ruby red lipstick in her rear-view mirror. She looks cute in her mini, off-the-shoulder black dress and nude stilettos, while Regina opted for something more casual. She went with her favorite oversized band tees, denim shorts, paired with over-the-knee high boots. Regina just laughed, shaking her head. Whose goddess wears an oversized t-shirt anyway?

“I still can’t believe I’m going to the club to have fun, not to promote any singles or whatsoever.” Regina giggled. “Pinch me.”

Tink did, and she flinched in pain. “You said pinch! Well, anyway, you’re also going to socialize. I am going to introduce you to my friends, and we’re going to get drunk!!!”

“No. You’re a sloppy drunk, and someone needs to be responsible for the both of us. So, thanks. I’m a responsible drinker.” Regina steps out of the car. The club seems to be already packed though the night is still young.

She loves to be here, to enjoy the night and away from the spotlight. Maddie Grace is one of the best decisions she’ll ever make. Regina never had to worry about the paparazzi following her everywhere. She doesn’t have to worry about the media spreading rumors based on everything she did. She can do whatever she wants and whatever she pleases. She has the chance to have a normal life, exactly like what she was having right now, sitting in the bar, watching her friends sloppily singing and dancing to the music. Regina had excused herself. She needed some refreshment before getting back to the dance floor again. Tink had invited Ruby and Graham to the group tonight; also, she brought some of her friends: Ariel, the red-head chic; Vidia, the feisty lady to whom Regina clicked easily, and one guy who is late to the party. It is good to see everyone is getting along and having a good time. It’s nice to have a break once in a while.

Suddenly, someone slid a glass of gimlet in her way. “The lady looks thirsty.”

She sighed. Regina is definitely not in the mood to handle a flirty guy in a bar. She shifted in her seat, trying to focus on her friends. “What makes you think the lady looks thirsty?”

She knew the strange man had taken the vacant spot beside her. “Well, can’t a nice man buy a nice lady a drink?”

Not like he could see her expressions, but she rolled her eyes anyway. If this is how men these days try to win women’s hearts, indeed, they suck at it. “I’m sorry, nice man, the lady doesn’t accept drinks from strangers.”

“Well, then let me introduce myself.” He stood up, blocking her view. The man boldly took his hand out and said the three words that nearly killed her in shock: “The name’s Robin.”

Regina took a glance up… and _fuck_. She could never forget those eyes. It is _him,_ and she is freaking out. Regina froze. He doesn’t recognize her, does he? Dear God, what if he does? Is she safe? Will Maddie be safe? Good God, she needs to play it cool. She hoped that she isn’t showing any signs of nervousness right now.

Regina took his hand as she tries to smile confidently. “Nice to meet you, Robin.”

“Nice to meet you too—” He put on a quizzical look, which she didn’t under at first, but _fuck_. She forgot to tell her name. 

“It’s _Regina_.” She smiles softly but quickly.

“ _Ahh_ , what a pretty name.” He offered her the gimlet, “So, now we’re not a stranger... Does that mean you’ll let me buy you a drink? You owe me.”

“I owe you nothing, but sure.” Regina took the drink and turned her attention back towards the bar. Robin followed. He sat back on the vacant spot.

“What makes you here all alone?” She realized he picked whiskey. Typical, huh.

“Oh no, I’m not. I’m here with my friends. They’re on the dance floor while I happened to need a refreshment. What about you?”

“Oh, I’m here to meet a friend. I don’t know where she is. A bit crowded here, eh?”

Regina just nodded in response. This is awkward. She shouldn’t be panicking because not a single thing will ring his bell. She always put on an excellent façade for Maddie Grace. No one has ever discovered this secret, so there should be no reason for her to feel anxious about this. But being cautious is always necessary. Without even thinking, Regina blurted out: “Have– Have we met before? You look familiar.”

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit_. It wasn’t that obvious, right? 

Robin left a belly laugh. “Someone as good as you? I doubt I’d ever forget meeting you.”

Regina didn’t realize she was exhaling the breath she has been holding for so long. Robin doesn’t know, and that’s the only thing she wants. Regina hid her smirk by sipping on her drink. They have been having small talks as someone smacked on their backs. Tink showed up with a big smile plastered on her face, which looks rather creepy, and her voice was too chirpy.

“I see that you met each other already! Thank God! I could avoid the hassle of introducing you both.”

That shook Regina to the core. It is weird. So weird. She excused herself and heading over to the ladies' room. Lucky for her, it was empty. Regina chose the farthest sink, turning on the tap to let the water run. Tonight had been crazy enough. There were too many things for her to process at once. Splashing water to her face, Regina stared at her reflection. She looked ridiculous. This man had no clue about her persona, so there is no reason to freak out. That being said, she laughed upon her stupidity. Tink rushed in with an anxious look upon herself. She is worried; Regina could tell.

Tink cupped her cheeks, examining her best friend. “You alright? Did you just throw up? I could call it a night if you were not feeling well.” Regina just laughed, shaking her head, which makes Tink more concerned. She felt so stupid.

Her laughter dies down a few minutes later. Her belly hurts, her eyes blurry with tears. Regina explained she is okay, which made Tink less concerned. “Do you remember the cute guy I told you about, the one that’s from my meet and greet?”

Tink nodded. “It was him, Christina. Your friend is _the_ cute guy.” That left Tink with a peal of laughter. She squealed in joy.

“SHUT UP! Regina _goddess_ Mills is crushing on my friend? Shut up!!!”

“No, you shut up.” She chuckled. “I never said I had a crush on him. I just found him cute. And sorry for running out like that. I was freaking out because he knows Maddie Grace and saw her up close. It hasn’t been long since that moment; that is why I thought he would know, but it seems that he doesn’t, and I am just ridiculous. So, I laughed.”

Tink patted on the shoulder, telling her nothing to be worried about. No one has ever known the truth behind Maddie Grace, and it will stay that way. Besides, Regina is used to living her double life. Concealing the truth is something she is good at. Also, it’s not like their path will cross again. This just a coincidence; all will be fine.

* * *

Their group of friends is seated on the corner. Everyone seems to get along really well. Graham and Ruby seem to enjoy Robin’s company since they all were laughing together. It’s good to see everyone is having fun. As both best friends scoot over their pack, Ariel was waving at them. She saved a seat so that Regina will sit beside her. She loves to hang around new people. Maddie Grace has taught her that making connections is the most important thing.

“Oh my God, I love this song!” Ariel stated loudly. The disc jockey suddenly blasts off Maddie Grace’s new single. It took everything in Regina not to burst into laughter. Graham, Ruby, and Tink shared such a knowing look, exactly understanding what Regina must have felt at the moment. The club was singing along from the top of their lungs. It is so heartwarming to know that she had the power to leave such an impact on everyone. Thank Maddie Grace for this.

“Do you know what?” Robin had to shout. The music was so loud, and his voice was being shut down by it. “I met Maddie Grace a few weeks ago. It was free!”

“No way!” Ariel and Vidia said at the same time. Robin nodded as he sipped on his whiskey.

“Yeah! I was forced to chaperoned my little sister to her concert. They randomly picked her for a free meet & greet. My sister couldn’t stop bragging about that.”

Regina couldn’t help but eavesdrop. It’s kind of blurry, but she remembered how her last meet & greet was. Glad to know she had made somebody’s day better.

“She was very nice. In fact, she was the first one to make a move. She greeted us first and hugged my sister. Maddie really listened to everything she said. She is so sweet.” He was sincere, and thus her heart swell. If it wasn’t for the dim light, everyone could see Regina is blushing as he kept going on. “At first, I thought she was just another mean celebrity who’s doing what she did because he was obligated to, but she wasn’t. She was genuine and one of the kindest I’ve ever met. If I had the chance to meet her again, I want to thank her for making my sister that happy. It’s priceless.”

Now it’s Tink sent her a look. Regina knows what she’s thinking about. It is always good to hear those in person of how her persona had changed other’s life.

“I know she is sweet! We can just tell. How does it feel to be that successful and famous at our age, huh?” Vidia implied.

_It’s tiring, stressing, everything the worst you could imagine. You’ll miss most of your time doing concerts, promos, making sure everyone’s happy. You started thinking about yourself less and less. Sometimes all that matters is how to make your fans happy no matter at what cost, but all that was worth it. A plus point if you hide under a façade. Guaranteed, you can have your personal life exclusively to yourself. No media will ever sniff about that._

Regina stood up, trying to change the topic. She got to save herself from accidentally getting the cat out of the bag. Ruby, Graham, and Tink seem to understand her cue. They followed her moves right away. “Alright enough talking, let’s hit the dance floor, people! It’s good music they’re playing!”

Thankfully everyone has the same mind. Tink winked at her as Graham and Ruby gave her a push to the dance floor. Thank God she has a very understanding support system, so she is safe – at least for now.

* * *

Today’s night out was wild. Regina rather enjoyed everyone’s company, including her new friends. Everyone had parted their ways earlier, so that left Regina to handle Tink alone.

“ _Baby loves to dance in the dark, ‘cause when he’s looking; she falls apart!_ ” If sober Tink wasn’t a handful enough, try taking care of drunk Christina. She will always try to get drunk on any nights out. To make it even worse, Tink is a happy, sloppy, reckless drunk all in one. It makes it harder for anyone to deal with her. Her petite body makes her quite agile. Even though Regina is quite accustomed to her antics, getting her home still not an easy game. Regina had to literally drag her to the car because she’s still trying to dance and sang her heart out. The hyperactive Tink made it harder for Regina to fish the key out of her purse. She huffed in frustration.

“I got her, don’t worry.” A thick British accent greeted them. Without even looking, Regina knows who it belongs to. He had his eyes on Tink without being asked to make sure she wouldn’t do something stupid.

“I thought you’d left already.” Regina gave him a quick smile. She successfully fished out their key and opened the lock so Robin could help her get their friend into the passenger’s seat, and her seatbelt is rounded.

“I was about to, but I saw you struggle, so I thought you need a hand.” He closed the door, rushing to open the driver’s door for her.

“It seems I did. Thank you so much.” She slid in and ready to go, but Robin held her back.

“You sure you can handle her?” Robin nodded to Tink, who’s still either singing or mumbling; he can’t tell. “I know she’s a lot when she’s drunk.”

Regina nodded reassuringly. “I’ll drove her home and get an Uber or Lyft after. No biggies.”

Much to her surprise, Robin said: “Would you mind me driving you home after? It’s pretty risky to be alone on Uber this late.”

Regina politely said no. Not because she doesn’t want to, she just didn’t want to trouble him. They just _met_ tonight. That’s already too much trouble for him.

“Let me keep you company driving her home instead if it’s okay with you. It doesn’t feel right for me to leave you girls on your own this late.”

“I know you can take care of yourself, but I just want to make sure you both are going to be okay, nothing more. Sorry if I sounded like I’m hitting on you.” He amended.

Regina was about to say it’s okay for him to leave, but Tink suddenly complained it had been too long since she sat; she needs to get home soon. Regina didn’t need to say yes. Both understand an angry drunk is something they don’t want to get caught with. Suddenly they are in such a hurry, so Robin decided just to follow them home.

* * *

Regina really escorted Tink to her room, wiped off her makeup, even tried to help her put on her pajamas. She also tucked her in. Regina had to take off her boots and tiptoed her way out carefully to not waking anyone in the house. 

Robin is still there, _surprisingly_.

“You could just go home by now, you know,” Regina said as she tried to put back on her boots. Robin stepped out of the car and stood beside her.

“Not until you got your drive home.”

He is a stubborn one. Regina was not in the mood to argue, so she let him be. He literally stayed by her side for a straight 30 minutes as her drivers kept refusing her ride. No one seems to take her ride, and she is irritated. Now she started to reconsider his offer on the parking lot then. He was nice enough tonight. Regina didn’t want to bother him more than she already had, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She shifted nervously. Regina didn’t have the heart to ask him such a favor. 

She shyly cleared her throat to catch his attention. Regina politely asked if his offer still stands because she really needs to be home by now. It sure does still stand. She appreciates how kind Robin is, considering they just knew each other hours ago. There were not many things to talked about, hence the silence throughout the drive home. The only time they spoke was when she gave him directions, and he reassured if they were rounding the right turn.

Robin pulled up into her driveway. He was mesmerized by how big her house was. Regina didn’t know how to respond, so she just laughed nervously. Robin did not only drove her home. He also walked her to her porch. An awkward silence hung around quite long until Regina told him she should really get in.

“Thank you so much, Robin. Sorry that I’ve caused you so much trouble tonight.” She smiled as tucking some strands behind her ear.

“Nonsense. I’m glad to know that you are safe and sound.” Damn, this is awkward.

Regina then excused herself, but right before the door closed, Robin called out. “Would you like to exchange numbers?”

Robin cringes at his audacity. He grinned awkwardly, hoping Regina would decline her stupid ideas, but she didn’t. Instead, she laughed, pulled her phone out of her purse, and create a contact for him. Robin did the same. He gave her a quick call to make sure if they got the right numbers saved. There was another inevitable awkwardness until Regina excuses herself once again.

“Will it be okay if I text you?”

Regina nodded. “Yeah, no problem. Maybe we could go out someday.”

“I’ll be looking forward to that. I’d like to know you better.”

“It’s not awkward to give you a hug, is it?” They both laughed as Regina inched closer. She gave him a quick hug. “Good night, Robin. Thank you for driving me home. Please drive safely.”

“Good night, Regina. I hope I’ll see you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! sorry for the long update, lol :)) anway, happy holidays to us all! I know how hard 2020 had been on us all, no exception. may 2021 brings more good news, more happiness, more luck. cheers to a new beginning ♡


End file.
